The One Who Watches
by RememberFics
Summary: WDZ - Over the course of his adventures as Zorro, several women have entered Diego's life only to leave it again. Somebody was always watching though and he questions their choices as they leave the scene...
1. Prologue

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

 **This Story is a repost of a fic written by Karla Gregory! It was posted online sometime around the year 2000. For more information on this author and other stories by them check the profile page.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Questions are the substance of my existence.

I exist to ask those questions which require an answer, but for which no answer may exist. Can I exist without my questions, or can those to whom I pose my questions continue to exist without answers?

These, perhaps, are the ultimate questions.

In this present form which I take, I am fascinated by those who have encountered a certain man among men, a man for whom the word heroic barely begins to scratch the surface of who he is. I have seen and observed all things about him and know him well, and he knows me for I have put my questions to him. He has drawn strength by my questions. But there are those who have been in the presence of this man and failed to see what their eyes and their hearts have beheld. It is to those persons that I pose my questions now. For them, the revelation is not in who this man is, but in what they have lost by the choices which they have made. I am but an observer of those choices, they make them as they will. And now with those choices they must live.

Choices which bring forth the questions I must ask.

Questions which they may not wish to answer.

I am the questioner.

 _I am the One Who Watches._


	2. Magdalena

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **Magdalena**

* * *

Magdalena...  
Magdalena...  
Magdalena.  
What was it that drove you into the clutches of the Eagle?

Allow me to echo the words of another. Life in the capital was dull? They came to you and flattered you with their promises. Always in the back of your mind you knew that what they wanted you to do was not honorable, but you were bored with life in Mexico City, with your parties, and your suitors, and you wanted some little adventure. So you turned your head from the obvious, looking only for the glamor and thrill this little venture promised. Little did you know that you could have had more adventure than your wildest dreams could have imagined had you refrained from the liaison with the would be usurper. Had you come to Los Angeles with your honor and integrity intact, the one you knew as a boy, who has now become a man, would have given his heart to you. Diego is more of a man than you will ever meet again in your lifetime. You felt it during the short time you were with him in Los Angeles. It was powerful; more than anything you had ever felt before. Now you must return to Mexico City, with the deaths of two people on your conscience and face the loss of what you might have had with Diego.

Tell me, Magdalena. Was it worth it?

He gave you back your life after the reception at the de la Vega's when he, as Zorro, saved you and your father from the Eagle's assassin. He was cold and hard with you in the presence of your father for he knew that you were involved with his enemies, the enemies of truth and justice. Why did your face mirror your fears as Zorro spoke of your involvement? He but spoke the truth. And now you must satisfy your father's questions as well as my own. You were forced to face the consequences of your choices that night, Magdalena. Men who died. Your father who was wounded and saved from death only by the man in black who stood beside you in the darkness of night. Then as the weight of what you had done settled on your shoulders, you asked a question of your own. Why did he not let you be killed? It was with bitterness that Zorro replied, "I will be a long time explaining that to myself." His heart longed for what could not be, and for that, he would not see you killed. You are the only one for whom he has ever compromised his principals, Magdalena. Señorita Justice would demand that you be brought up on charges, but his heart would not see a Spanish lady brought down. He knew that the Magistrado would be in charge of any such trial and that you would not receive fair treatment under the law. "Adios, Magdalena," he said with utter finality as he rode away on his great black stallion, setting you free. You knew that it was Diego who hid his face behind the mask. You knew that it was he who had given you back your life, which would now be empty and hollow, for he would not be in it. Perhaps, Magdalena, that is a greater punishment than any trial could have wrought?

Go home, Magdalena. Go home and tell your father of your misdeeds and return to Mexico City if you can. But will you be safe there? The Eagle cannot abide loose ends and should his agents find you in Mexico City and his questions about your loyalty be not satisfied, you may disappear like so many of his other failures. No, Magdalena. You may have to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, moving from place to place, never knowing if you are a target for assassination once again. Tell me, Magdalena, will you ever be free to dream again without fear as your constant companion? To recapture that innocence which should have been yours?

And always, . . . always you will remember what you could have had with the man clothed in the black shadows of the night; the man who took your breath away that day under the tree by the shining lake.

 _I am The One Who Watches_


	3. Raquel

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **Raquel**

* * *

To the wife of Capitán Arturo Toledano, the lovely Raquel:

You are reading this letter as you are carried along in the coach that is taking you back to your husband in San Diego. Do you approach that city with the happiness such a reunion should bring between a husband and wife? What smile will cross your lips as you greet your husband?

Let us reflect upon the events that bring about this reunion, shall we?

You came to California the young and beautiful wife of a career soldier. You could not have had a more devoted husband. The only thing that could come between Arturo and yourself was his duty to his king and the responsibilities that conveyed to him. You knew of his restrained jealousy, and permitted yourself to let your eyes and heart stray from time to time. You basked in his little displays as you used other men to move him to anger. A jealous anger, brought on by your subtle manipulations. But, you never intended to take this byplay too far, did you? You are quite fond of Arturo. You may even love him. Oh, do not yourself be moved to anger for my observations. Even Arturo entertains the hope that you do indeed love him.

While in Spain, you married a handsome captain of the military with a distinguished career. Arturo's family was well placed in society. You both were a part of the social elite; that part of the world concerned with the possession of fine things, with many servants at your fingertips. To Arturo these things simply were. To you, they were your life. You were a woman who desired to hold her head high with those she considered her peers, entertaining on the same lavish scale as they. And Arturo lovingly allowed you to indulge yourself.

Then you received the news that Arturo was being sent to the colonies, to Spanish California, the back end of the world as far as you were concerned, and that you would have to leave behind all that you loved. Shall we remember together the ill manner in which you received this news? No? As you wish. Concerned for your happiness, Arturo assured you that he would make you comfortable in this new place. To his credit, you came to believe him. He never lied to you, but he made it clear that he would serve his king wherever he was needed, and he would do everything in his power to make you happy. And he wanted you by his side. Flattered by this, you gathered up your courage and set sail with him for the new world.

When you arrived in Monterey, you were prepared for the lack of amenities, having seen the various ports of Spanish controlled South America along the way. You and your husband were well received by the Governor and you heard how important your husband's work would be to the welfare of California. Even you could see the raw potential of this California and the wealth and position that might be yours if your husband was successful. You cast your eyes upon the Governor's position and wondered how it would be to have Arturo addressed someday as "Your Excellency, the Governor of California". Those smiles upon your pillow at night; were they for Arturo or for your ambitious dreams?

Was it not in Monterey that you were first contacted by those who agreed with you, that California did indeed have great potential for those who were ready to take it? Did they flatter you for having the foresight to marry such a great man as Capitán Toledano? Did they paint the picture in your mind of how one day he, through hard work, could conceivably become the Governor of all California and thus you would become the governor's wife? Does it not pain you now that you were so easily read? To think of one's self as such a sophisticated creature only to find that you were used must leave a bitter taste upon the soul. Is this not so, Raquel?

I must say that you were very adroit in keeping these meetings from your husband. Did you find it delicious to think that you were doing this behind Arturo's back? And when he achieved this dream of yours, were you ever going to let him know of your part in his success? Or would you have kept the sordid details to yourself? I think we both know the answer to these questions.

When did those who whispered in your ears give you the first eagle feather that would bind you to them and their dreams of what California could become? Before you left Monterey, you were thus bound. I have seen it. When you rode with your husband to his new post at the cuartel in the pueblo of Los Angeles, that feather rode with you. You took comfort from the touching of it, knowing that at some time in the future your dreams would become reality.

As lacking in amenities as Monterey had been, Los Angeles was even more so. Your head was filled with dreams of a fine house and servants, so it was indeed hard to face the reality that was Los Angeles, was it not ? Capitán Toledano was ready to accept whatever conditions he must in order to perform his duty, but you could not be satisfied so easily. You arranged to stay at the Inn while he must stay at the cuartel due to regulations. Was it because of your disappointment in your husband's post that you cast your eyes about to see who else might take an interest in you? Were you in some way getting back at him by toying with other men? If so, it was unworthy of his love for you to have done so. But... you know that now.

The events of the next few days unfolded with you as a mostly disinterested observer. Only the horse race proposed by the Magistrado piqued your interest because you saw it as an opportunity for your husband to win admiration in the eyes of the citizens if he should be victorious. And as his wife, you would share in that admiration. Were you annoyed that he stopped the race to pursue a common outlaw called Zorro? Oh, you had seen this Zorro the first night you were at the Inn, and you admired his handsomeness behind the mask and the flowing cape, but he was an outlaw and unworthy of your continued interest. Did not Capitán Toledano tell you that because of Zorro he recovered the gun powder of the cuartel which was being stolen during the race? Did you listen to him then or did you sulk and return to your room at the Inn? I think we both know what you did.

Now Señora, I must ask you where you were during the next two days. You were not at the pueblo. You were not there when the two prisoners who had been caught stealing the gunpowder were poisoned in their cells. You were not there when your husband was saved from the same fate by Zorro when he prevented the soldier Figeroa from serving poisoned wine to him. You were not there when the Magistrado called a meeting of the town's people and the great land owners in order to blame your husband, Señora, for all the robberies and killings occurring in the district. Again, without El Zorro, your husband would have been killed and branded a traitor to the king, leaving you alone in a place far from Spain, far from anyone who would help you.

Oh, where were you, fairest Raquel while all of this was going on? Do not turn your head away. Shall I tell you where you were?

You were a guest at the hacienda of those who were loyal to the Eagle. They had invited you to their home and you had accepted, in part because you were upset with Arturo for throwing the race, and in part because these people lived in the style that you desired for yourself. You had tired of the crude accommodations at the Inn and these were more to your liking. Arturo did not like to see you go, but he bowed to your wishes. He thought it a way to win back your favor. So he gave his consent for you to go.

It was there, Raquel, that you were once again told of the part you would play in the plans of the Eagle. Arturo could not see what was best for him because of his blindness to his duty, but you ... you could see more clearly, especially when helped by your new found friends. You would be the one to help him achieve his destined greatness. You would follow the plans of the Eagle, and when all was done and the Eagle controlled California, your husband, Arturo Toledano, would be governor of California. A special messenger from the Eagle came to the hacienda and gave you your instructions. He assured you of the Eagle's personal interest in your case and the fact that all you had to do was your part and your future would be as promised. And you, in your young arrogance, believed him. Did I miss anything, Raquel?

When you returned to Los Angeles, you already knew about the death of the Magistrado. He had been a man of the Eagle, but he had been flawed. He had failed had he not? You were told not to worry about him. He was the past. You were the future. With their lies in your heart, you believed that you were cunning enough and strong willed enough to do anything that was necessary. Heady with the power granted you over the Eagle's operations in Los Angeles, you returned there. All of those who had been the failed man's followers were dead or were prisoners on their way to Monterey, so you never knew exactly what had happened in your absence. There was no one to tell you that Galindo had tried to murder Arturo and Arturo did not speak of it with you. He did not wish to worry you and he was also still a little hurt from your attitude towards him after the race.

In ignorance, you carried on. When it came, you were not as upset about your husband's reassignment to San Diego as you might have been. In fact, I believe that you were secretly relieved that he would be out of the way, yes? It would be far easier for you to carry out the Eagle's plans without Arturo being attentive to your every move. How amusing to see that you were annoyed when he asked Diego de la Vega to look after you in his absence. But you hid it quite well, and Arturo left for San Diego thinking he had placed you in safe hands. He should have had someone look after Diego, eh, Raquel? Handsome though the young man might be, he could get in the way of your plans. You were required to be civil to him, but you found that he asked too many questions that you did not wish to answer truthfully. But then, you considered him no more a menace to you than a buzzing fly, did you not?

As you began to carry out your instructions, you and your compatriots, Quintana and Fuentes, were immediately plagued by the outlaw, Zorro. You had not given much thought to the outlaw before, he was a matter for the military. But he foiled the plans so carefully laid out by the Eagle time and again. Even as young as you were, and as inexperienced in the ways of intrigue as you were, there was one thing you did know. The Eagle would not accept failure for long.

Quintana and Fuentes seemed to be helpless to stop Zorro, so you took it upon yourself to try and come up with a way to capture or kill him. I smiled, Raquel, when I saw you working so hard at your chosen task, for you see, I know the man behind the mask. And before you ask, no, I will not reveal him to you. It is I who asks the questions, not you. Suffice it to say, I knew that Zorro would prevail in the end. I know him well. Concerning Quintana and Fuentes, how did it feel to work with men for whom killing was natural? Oh, you put up a brave front when they suggested killing Diego should he turn out to be El Zorro. But did not your blood run cold, Raquel? Perhaps it was this very coldness that allowed you to go on with the Eagle's plans? With these ruthless men, you contrived to frame Diego as Zorro and had him thrown in jail. But once again, Zorro foiled your plots and freed young de la Vega. The gunpowder that the Eagle had ordered stolen from the northern presidios was returned to them after Zorro gave it to Sergeant Garcia. How cold did your blood run then, Raquel? Could you feel the Eagle turning his eyes upon Los Angeles?

You succeeded in spiriting away the gunpowder from the cuartel in your "husband's effects" only to find Sergeant Garcia asking pointed questions, directed at you. You spoke of him to your cohorts. Their solution? Kill Sergeant Garcia. Death was their answer to everything was it not? How deeply did you bury your conscience that time, Raquel? They were prepared to take Garcia into the hills and kill him in cold blood. By your silence, you agreed. You were afraid of being exposed in the plot to steal the gunpowder and this you could not abide. The Sergeant's death was a necessary evil which would lead to the greater good. The greater good being the Eagle's dominion over California and your husband's promotion to governor ... and your rise to power with him.

Do you recall your first personal encounter with Zorro? You had him cornered in the wine cellar of the Inn. How amused you were to think that it was you, a woman, who had done the impossible. You had Zorro at your mercy. You had only to pull the trigger and the Eagle's favor would be yours. Thinking that you were going to destroy him, you let slip that you were in on the thefts of the gun powder as you chided him for his clumsiness. True to his namesake, Zorro proceeded to outwit you with his tale of the eagle's feather, and caused you to discharge your pistol. You were astonished by his speed and agility, were you not? He held you fast with a strength that you could not hope to match. You found out then that he was no ordinary outlaw.

Zorro accused you of belonging to a treacherous plot, hardly befitting the wife of a commandanté. Even at this man's mercy, you began to recite the Eagle's promises that everything that was done was for the good of California even to the point of trying to recruit him! Were you trying to convince yourself as well as Zorro? Did you not see how his eyes smoldered when you spoke of the people as being lazy and like a herd of sheep, needing a strong leader to take over? Did that not give you pause? Did you not hear his words? He cut right to the heart of the matter, for he said, "If you believe this Señora, you've let someone make a fool of you." I saw how those words pierced the thin veil of your conscience, Raquel. You could not bear to look him in the eyes.

Before that could play itself out, he was forced to take his leave. He tried to give you your due as a Spanish lady, a woman with some small portion of honor, but even that was compromised as you cried out. Honor? Did it surprise you to find that you had none? Or did it matter to you anymore? Garcia was to be killed by Señors Quintana and Fuentes and you would see Zorro killed if it was at all in your power. When you came to California, Raquel, could you ever see yourself desiring the death of a man? How far did you have to come to find yourself doing just that? Were you so caught up in the conspiracy that you were blinded or were you just trying to brazen your way through so that your compatriots did not see you as a failure? Failures do not have much of a future with the Eagle do they, Raquel?

Did you weep upon your pillow in frustration the night that you received the news that Sergeant Garcia was still alive and that Señor Fuentes was dead in his place? Did you berate yourself for not pulling the trigger when you had first cornered Zorro in the wine cellar? The pressure to succeed was about to overwhelm you. Only the promises made by the Eagle for your husband's future strengthened your resolve.

Desperation at the shortness of time made you attempt to send Sergeant Garcia to his death again. With new orders from the Eagle telling when and where the attacks would come at the southern presidios, you knew that you must get rid of any threat, and the Sergeant certainly presented a threat. When this attempt on his life mysteriously failed also, you felt that the Sergeant knew all about your part in the conspiracy and that it would only be a matter of time before you were arrested. You made your plans to leave Los Angeles. Arturo is expecting you in San Diego, giving you the perfect excuse to leave. Did you really think that it was as simple as renouncing your association with the Eagle and just riding away? Señor Quintana disabused you of that notion quick enough did he not? Oh, you tried to bluff your way out, but you did not succeed. Quintana had already proved himself willing to kill, and he would have no remorse about killing you. As a matter of fact, he might have gotten some satisfaction in the deed as he has not wanted to take orders from a woman in the first place. He would just be removing a problem with your death.

On the long ride to the winery, did you reflect upon your choices, Raquel? Did you long to see Arturo's face as he rode to your rescue? But you knew he would not come and that your doom was assured. You came to know in your heart the final ruthlessness of the Eagle's rule. You saw now on a personal level what kind of California he would build. To your credit, when it came time for you to die in that winery, you stood with quiet dignity, sure that you were getting your just desserts even as the pistol was aimed at your heart. There is some part of nobility in you, Raquel. I will attest that I have seen it. But before the pistol could fire, Zorro was there. The man you had tried to have captured or killed, the man you tried to betray in the wine cellar, that man saved your life. In the fight that followed, you saw this man fighting against overwhelming odds. Did you wonder what drove this man in black? Why would he risk his life for you? I know the answer to this, Raquel. I wonder if you ever will.

Your newfound noble spirit grew just a tiny bit more as you deflected a rifle shot that would have killed your benefactor. As the fight went on, Zorro appeared out of nowhere just in time to prevent you from being clubbed to death. As you both broke free, you cried that the two of you should try for the storage room and the scant safety it held.

So there you were, Raquel, locked in a room full of gun powder with the notorious outlaw Zorro. A true gentleman, he graciously thanked you for risking your life to save his. Did you not discern then how he differed from the men who served the Eagle? I think you did. He was everything that they were not. He reminded you of Arturo and his sense of honor, his devotion to truth and right.

Arturo.

How were you going to face him with the blood of others on your hands? Shame reared its redeeming head and you asked the masked man why he did not save himself when he had the chance. You declared that you did not deserve to live, having made a mess of your life, ruining so many things. Did you notice that Zorro did not disagree with you? But he did offer that he did not want to see a Spanish lady killed under these circumstances.

Or that is what he would have said if the men had not begun pounding upon the door. You watched in awe as the masked man took a keg of gunpowder and laid a trail in the sand. He set it alight as he warned the attackers that he was willing to blow up the winery and take them with him rather than to let them break down the door and shoot the both of you in cold blood. You looked up at this man's face repeatedly as he calmly counted down the seconds. What did you see there, Raquel? A man who would not compromise with his enemies or a madman? Why did you see Arturo's face in place of Zorro's masked visage? Did you sense the connection there? Did it come to you that the two men were cut from the same cloth? Perhaps as you reflect more upon these scenes you will find your answers.

As the seconds ticked off one by one, was that your heart beating faster and faster as you watched your death inexorably approaching? Or did you welcome that death? But then ... from the other side of the door, there was the noise of running feet and the some of the most wonderful words you may ever hear in your life were spoken by the man in black as he said, "They've gone!" He turned and stamped out the flame. For a moment you stared at the blackened line of gun powder then up at Zorro. You were still alive as strange as it might seem. Before he left the room, you had to know. "Suppose they had not run," you asked him. "Would you still have let it blow up?"

He replied jauntily, "But Señora, I knew they would run!" You decided to accept that answer. This Zorro had proved himself right too many times before.

What did you expect would be your fate now, Señora Toledano? Sergeant Garcia had just ridden up and captured Quintana and his men. Zorro stood with you in the entrance to the winery telling the Sergeant that all the missing gun powder was inside. Were you waiting for him to turn you over to Garcia, telling him of your part in all of this? How did it feel to have the master of your fate standing so near to you that you could feel the heat from his body next to yours? Were you prepared for anything he might have said? You held your breath for what seemed like an eternity, but then I saw the great sigh of relief you gave as Zorro said to Garcia, "She was brought here at gunpoint. All she wants to do now is to rejoin her husband and catch the first ship back for Spain!" You had been spared by this man who had every right to condemn you to your fate. And he asked nothing in return from you, only that you leave and leave quickly.

You watched as he leaped upon his black stallion and rode away into the night, a man of mystery to the end. He had saved you and made you a promise without words. You knew he would be watching you. He would know if you failed to return to Spain. You watched him ride away with your heart overcome with gratitude. You would never be able to thank Zorro personally for returning your life to you. You knew that you would never see him again. But you would do as he asked. You would be ready to leave at first light the next morning. The Sergeant would believe Zorro and discount anything that Quintana and his men might say about your role in the gunpowder thefts. You were safe for now. But the Eagle's shadow still looms over California, Raquel, and you must escape while you can.

So here you are, Señora Toledano. San Diego is just over the next rise. In a very short time, you will once again find yourself in the arms of your husband, Los Angeles put well behind you. Or is it? Think well, Raquel. Back there in the storage room full of stolen gunpowder, you told Zorro that you did not deserve to live. Think about how you had resigned yourself to die before Zorro came to your rescue. Think about the little bits of nobility that you were able to pull from the depths of your heart as you faced death and helped to save Zorro, your one time nemesis. What will you do with this new found nobility when you are reunited with your husband, Raquel? Will this liaison with the Eagle always be a secret hidden away in the deep recesses of your heart? Will your encounter with Zorro be forever a secret? Or will you find the courage to tell Arturo?

If you decide to tell him, will you tell him now, before you sail for Spain or will you tell him when you reach your destination; when you think it will no longer matter so much? When you remember Zorro and the gift of life that he gave back to you, what will you do Raquel?  
You can never forget him ...  
You can never forget him ...  
You can never forget him ...

 _The One Who Watches_


	4. Anna Maria

**NOTE BY THE ACCOUNT HOLDER: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE!**

 **WRITTEN BY KARLA GREGORY**

* * *

 **Anna Maria**

* * *

Anna Maria, daughter of Don Gregorio Verdugo,

As you walk among the flowers in your garden, the breezes of the night touch your face. The cool wind reminds you of another night when a man of shadows appeared at your window. It was not until he was gone so silently on his errand of mercy that you dared touch the frame that he had touched. The moon was bright on that night also, Anna Maria. Fear had been your constant companion, but now it had been replaced by hope. Hope that took the form of a man whose face you could not see, whose substance blended with the night air. His strength was such that it could not be denied, but as he took the small paper from your hand that night, his gentleness was proved. You knew that he would never harm you. He flew away from you that night, Anna Maria, to preserve your father's life. As you waited on the balcony bathed in the moonlight, your thoughts were not always upon your father's fate, but upon the one who rode the silver white stallion. A passage of time, the smooth rustle of silk, and once again he stood before you, a part of the shadows, a part of your heart. His whispered words of your father's delicate safety while the ransom remained in your hands fell soft upon your ears. Your longed for embrace was simply not to be; a momentary distraction and on the air of the night he floated away, the beating of your heart matching the drumming hooves of his steed. "All is well," you sighed listening to that rhythm in your breast.

The dawn of the next day brought back the uncertainty when one who would be your guide spoke in opposition to Romero. El Zorro told you that you should have listened to Don Diego. Why did you not heed the advice of the one who asked you to trust him upon your balcony that night? You were blinded by your fear for your father and the sly, twisting words of Romero. Promises to Diego were forgotten as you gave heed to Romero's urging and you rode away with him to the bandit's lair. Happiness at seeing your father again soon gave way to fear for your own safety as the bandits released him, but held you hostage against his love.

Did you ever think upon Zorro's words and hear Diego's own words ringing in your ears? "Promise me you will do nothing until I return." Now you could only wait, to see what the passage of time would hold for you as your father and Romero rode to bring the ransom. Did time seem suspended, Anna Maria, as you looked in vain for rescue?

The shadows grew long among the ruins and still neither your father nor the man in black appeared. At last, when hope was all but gone, the shadow of the night became the shadow of your father, and in the fading light of day, all was made clear. Don Romero was the leader of the bandits and it was he who planned the thefts and held your family for ransom. Bravely, for your sake, Zorro faced the bullets of these desperate men and Romero died by the hand of his own kind. Then, held by the knife of Pablo, the false servant, you faced El Zorro thinking you would die. But the kindly Sergeant took Pablo in hand and "gently" laid him to sleep at your feet.

Seeing the man of nights in the sunlight, you could not tear your eyes away. The danger past, your father safe, and using your rescue as an excuse, you boldly kissed the cheek of the man behind the mask. Modesty before so many others forbade more, and El Zorro rode away leaving you with memories of him engraved upon your heart.

And Diego, the one who truly held your best interest in his heart, what do you think of him now? Before you left Monterey, you were able to apologize to him and as the gentleman he is, he accepted graciously. But still your thoughts were only for the man of the shadows. A letter, scented with the fragrance that you wore that night on the balcony was given to the care of Diego. It was not addressed to the handsome young man you left behind in Monterey. It was addressed to another. How often did you think of that letter, wondering what smile found its way to the face behind the mask, what effect your words had upon his heart? Did you compose in your own heart the letter he might have written in return? Did the moon ever look the same again as you gazed upon it in the night, wondering if he was gazing upon it also? Did you wonder if the moon of Spain would hold the same delicate magic as the moon of California?

These things filled your every thought, did they not? Is that not why you decided to return to Monterey instead of traveling on to Spain with your father? What was the dream of Spain when the man of your dreams was here in California? No, you could not go could you, Anna Maria?

You returned with a new acquaintance, Don Ricardo, and found an old acquaintance in Don Diego, who had remained in Monterey. You and I know that you were only waiting to see if El Zorro would magically appear as you entertained the two would be suitors. You coyly sidestepped their advances even as you enjoyed their attention. They soon found that their rival was one who was a legend, one whose face was never seen, but one who had stolen your heart. You disapproved of Ricardo's practical jokes, but somehow you seemed to enjoy Diego's discomfiture when the Roman general accused him of stealing his horse. Your laughter turned Diego's anger aside and the friendly rivalry for your affections began again. Then came the payroll robbery that was not a joke and the man in black who was not a dream.

As you followed Ricardo and Zorro as they chased the bandidos, had you no thought for your own safety? I suspect not. Fortunately, the bandidos had been dispatched by the time you arrived. How convenient it was that your horse ran away wasn't it, Anna Maria?

You should perhaps have your uncle's vaqueros see to his training? With Ricardo having to stay with the bandidos, it was only fitting that Zorro should take you back into town was it not? The picture formed by Zorro upon his great, white stallion with his black cape flowing all around him took your breath away. He very gallantly agreed to take you home and lifted you effortlessly upon Phantom's back with his arms around you to keep you from falling. You wished the ride to last forever, but alas, it was not to be. That night as you fell asleep, you could still feel his arms around you and you could still hear his voice as he spoke. He said nothing improper, nothing a true gentleman would not have said and you hung upon his every word. The powerful stallion beneath you brought you all too soon to the edge of town where Zorro could not enter.

As Zorro effortlessly set you down upon the ground, you felt the strength in his arms and could not find it within yourself to leave them. He too was reluctant to release you, but other travelers were coming up the road and he had to take his leave from you. In one fluid movement, he mounted his horse and bowed grandly, then he rode away, leaving you to watch him go. Your heart longed to ride away with him.

In the days that followed, Diego and Ricardo kept you amused with their rivalry. You knew that only Zorro held your heart and never encouraged your two suitors. But Ricardo would not take no for an answer, and Diego would not let his rival gain the upper hand, so they were your constant companions. You were very patient with Ricardo's foolishness, Anna Maria. Why was that? Was it flattering to have two such handsome young men vying for your attention? Was that why you continued to receive Ricardo? Or perhaps was it to keep Diego at bay? You knew of his deep feelings for you and were not willing to encourage them. During the time of your father's crisis, his was the voice of reason and yet you did not heed him. When he thought his hacienda burned to the ground, he was very reluctant to leave you even though he must. You felt the strong attraction that he had for you then, but turned him aside, holding yourself only for El Zorro.

Was it a relief to you that Ricardo was there to deflect Diego's intensity? As long as Diego felt that he had a rival, his attention was divided between you and Ricardo, giving you many opportunities for amusement at their expense.

"Let them keep themselves occupied with each other," you thought, "there is only room in my heart for Zorro."

But strangely, Zorro stayed apart from you. He appeared at the garrison to save Ricardo from hanging by the commandanté, but you only caught a glimpse of him there. He gallantly paused to salute you, but then was over the wall and gone before the soldiers came to their senses and tried to capture him. He maneuvered Ricardo into fighting his duel at dawn among the ruins, when only the two of them were there to settle a question of honor. You marveled at Ricardo's humility as he declared that Zorro was indeed a man of honor. This made you admire the man in black more than ever before.

Then came Ricardo's scheme of offering amnesty to Zorro if he would turn himself in to the Governor. The Governor was pleased to make the offer, reasoning that he could rid himself of a problem and solve a mystery all at once.

And you, Anna Maria, you could not have been happier. You felt that you knew in your heart that Zorro would come to the church and let himself be unmasked, placing himself at the mercy of the Governor. You felt that he would do it all for you. But what made you think so, Anna Maria? In all of your encounters, had he ever expressed the wish to be free of his mask; to be as other men? Could you read a man so clearly, having been with him so very few precious moments? Oh, how close you were to being right, Anna Maria.

But there you were with Ricardo in front of the church, waiting for the Angeles to sound, waiting for Zorro to come riding in on his silver stallion. Others watched with anticipation, but you watched with hope. The Governor was waiting, the amnesty document was ready, and it was only moments until the bell should ring. You held your breath. Then suddenly, the bells were ringing, and with each tone your heart began to shrink. The silence after the bells quieted was almost too much for you. This time, you held your breath in sorrow. Then one by one the people began to walk away shaking their heads. You heard, as though very far away, the Governor saying that there would be no amnesty for Zorro, that there was still a price on his head. Your heart was so heavy.

Then one of Ricardo's jokes turned on him, and as the round little woman clung to his waist, you found release in the laughter that would have been tears in another place. You pushed your disappointment into the deep recesses of your heart for the moment and chose laughter instead. Then Ricardo cried Zorro's name and as you looked around you saw him riding towards you. In a moment, he had swept you off of your feet, and the two of you rode out of town leaving everyone, including Ricardo, with mouths open in surprise. Zorro never slackened the stallion's pace until you were well away from Monterey. Again you found yourself within those strong arms, held tightly against his warm chest, your heart beating with the rhythm of the drumming hooves of his steed. When at last he pulled Phantom to a stop and let you to the ground, for a moment you could not catch your balance or your breath. But then he was there to put his arms around you and steady you.

Once again your deep disappointment came welling to the surface. You asked him if he wished to remain an outlaw. Did you listen carefully to his answer? He said, "At the present, I must." It was not something he wished to do, it was something he had to do.

Your response did not make it seem as if you heard all that he said with those few words. So he tried again by saying, "I cannot let down those people who believe in me. Can you understand that?" Could you not hear what that statement cost him, Anna Maria? Did you not see what was in his eyes? You said you needed time to think. When you asked if you would ever see his face, he responded in the most gentle of tones that you only had to look about you. Yes, Anna Maria look about you, ... always look about you. Have you seen him and not known it? Have your eyes met his and you passed him by? How long will you hear those words ring in your ears, never knowing...?

As the soldiers came nearer and nearer, Zorro embraced you so close that you could scarcely breathe. You gave yourself to his embrace, knowing it could be your last. But, as Zorro held you, he said, "Adios, Anna Maria. We will meet again." Hope renewed itself in your heart.

Then he was gone.

I am The One Who Watches, Anna Maria. I am not at liberty to tell you all that I know. But know this, the one you know as Zorro is a man; a man who loves deeply. But he is a man of honor and of duty and of sacrifice. He became El Zorro to fight tyranny and to see that justice prevails for all of the people of California. He belongs to all Californians, not to just one. Not even to himself. As long as there is a need for Zorro, then he will ride the winds of the night. If this makes him an outlaw in the eyes of the government, then that is what he will be.

The man behind the mask has no less integrity than Zorro, no less love for the people. Have you looked at the people through the eyes of this man, Anna Maria? You know of his deeds in Monterey, what do you know of his deeds in Los Angeles? Do you know of the peons he has rescued, the vaqueros he has saved from injustice? Do you know of his fight against a malevolent commandanté bent on gaining only riches and power for himself? Have you heard of his fight against the man known as the Eagle who would have taken over California and put you and your family in peril of your lives for the loyalty you bear the king? If you do not know these things, then take what I have said here and seek out the answers for yourself. Then perhaps you will understand the man behind the mask and know who he is even without knowing his name.

I see now that you have walked to the top of the hill that overlooks the Verdugo hacienda. All the world is bathed in moonlight. Like the phantom of his namesake, the white horse comes to greet you. You found him tied to the gate one morning with a note attached to his bridle. "Keep him for me until I return." was written there. There was no signature, but none was necessary. The note is now carefully preserved between the pages of your diary. You spend a great deal of time together, you and this Phantom. You both look upon the moon and wonder where he is and what he is doing. You stroke the stallion's neck and remember the man of shadows, listening for the rustle of a silk cape, looking for that wonderful smile, waiting for his arms to embrace you once more, . . . waiting for a kiss like the first one.

When will he return? I cannot say. I do not know the future, I only watch the present and comment upon the past. But Anna Maria, when he returns, will he find the same woman that he left? Or will he find someone who has grown as he has grown, who loves the people with the same love as he? Who will Anna Maria be when Zorro returns upon the winds of the night?

 _The One Who Watches_


End file.
